


The white deer

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Death, Animal hunt, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol Friendship, Byun Baekhyun Fluff, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Legends, Light Smut, M/M, Magic, Short & Sweet, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Chanyeol fell in love with Baekhyun the first time he saw him, but he knows he can't have him. He's just the son of a gardener, while Baekhyun is the only son of the richest family of the reign.But when Baekhyun's father announces that whoever will kill the white deer that lives in those woods will marry his son, Chanyeol knows that he can't miss this chance.At the end, that is just a white deer, right?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The title of Baekhyun's new album and a medieval ballad that i studied at university inspired me to write this short story that i hope you will enjoy, let me know 😉  
> Please remember that English is not my first language.

There was just one thing that Chanyeol desired: marrying Baekhyun. 

But it wasn’t that simple. Baekhyun was the only son of one of the most powerful, and richest, families of the reign, and a lot of other men shared his desire, the only difference between him and them was that he didn’t want the beautiful boy for the money or the name of his family, he was in love. He loved Baekhyun since his family started to work for him. 

Baekhyun’s family was famous for his power, Chanyeol’s one for raising the best gardeners of the reign. All the men, and not only, of his family knew how to take care of gardens, wherever they work beautiful plants rich of flowers and fruits grew and the gardens looked like paintings. Baekhyun’s house had a wonderful, and big, garden that many other rich families envied and his father called his family to take care of it. 

He was a young boy when he followed his father there and he knew he fell for Baekhyun the first time he saw him. He was beautiful, his smile remembered him of flowers, his smell was also sweet as a flower.

His father warned him:“You can’t play with him, it’s not allowed.”

He was sure that also Baekhyun’s father told him the same, but they both decided to disobey them. The rich boy loved laying on the grass with him while Chanyeol rested his head on the other’s lap, telling stories about the place where he came from and legends about flowers. He loved how Baekhyun listened to him, he loved his curiosity about everything and how soft his hands felt on him. 

He knew Baekhyun cared about him, about their friendship that became deeper year after year, they never stopped meeting in secret, but he knew that he didn’t feel the same as him. He loved Baekhyun, not as a friend, and now that he reached the age to get married, seeing lot of men going there, to ask for his hand, kept breaking his heart again and again. 

“Chanyeol, why do you keep torturing yourself?” asked him once Kyungsoo. He was the son of the cook and they became each other’s secrets keepers. Kyungsoo knew about his love for Baekhyun and he knew that Kyungsoo was planning to run away to open his bakery, he was just waiting for the right moment. 

“You know you can’t have him. His father will never let someone like you marry him!”

He was right, but he couldn’t change what he felt for Baekhyun, even if sometimes the burden in his heart hurt so much that he couldn’t hide his sadness, and one day Baekhyun himself noticed it. They were in the wood near the house and Chanyeol was silent, while Baekhyun was complaining about the men who asked to marry him. 

“ I hate them, Chanyeol. They don’t want me, they want my money, they want my dad’s name, why don’t they marry him? I’m so tired, i feel like an object.”

“Mmmm.”

Taking him by surprise Baekhyun cupped his face, making him look at him in the eyes. As soon as he felt his hands on his cheeks his heart started to beat faster. 

“What is wrong with you today?”

“Nothing, i’m fine.”

“You’re not. You love talking, you always have something to say.”

“Not today.”

“ Are you ok?”

No, he wasn’t. He complained that those men didn’t want him, he knew that Baekhyun had always dreamed of a love marriage and he wanted to scream that he loved him, that he could give him that marriage, he could give him everything. 

“Yes, just tired.”

He knew that Baekhyun was still looking at him, his friend knew that something was bothering him, so he tried to smile. 

“I’m fine, really”, he exclaimed. 

“Mmmh if you say so. You know you can talk to me, Chanyeol.”

“Yes, i know.”

It was a sunny day when he heard that news. Baekhyun’s father, tired of his son refusing all the men who wanted to marry him, decided that the marriage couldn’t wait any longer, but of course, he couldn’t just let any man marry his precious son. 

Everyone heard about the white deer that lived in those woods. Someone said it was a ghost, other that it was a witch or an ancient spirit, everyone thought it wasn’t of this world, but it was a magical creature. He had never seen him, but he was sure that was just a very beautiful, and fast, deer, nothing more. Who killed it, would have married Baekhyun. 

He was cutting some weed that was covering a statue in the garden when he noticed Kyungsoo running toward him.

“Chanyeol, have you heard of it?”

“Yes, the man who will kill that innocent animal will marry Baekhyun.”

“Yes, but that’s not everything. Chanyeol, every man can join it, every man can try it.”

“What do you mean?”

“That even someone like you, the son of a gardener, can try to win and marry Baekhyun!”

His heart stopped for a bit. 

Was Kyungsoo right?

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, if i wasn’t i would have not told you, Chanyeol. I know how much this means to you!”

Maybe that was his chance. He knew how to hunt and even if killing such an innocent animal like that beautiful deer bothered him, if that meant marrying Baekhyun, he was ready to try. He knew Baekhyun didn’t love him, but if he could win and he could marry him, he could at least give him a happy life, they could just stay friends, and Baekhyun would have not had to marry a brutal man who just wanted his money. 

For the first time after a lot of time, he was happy. 


	2. Chapter two

He wanted to tell about it to Baekhyun.

They met every day when the sun was leaving his place to the moon, Baekhyun never missed a meeting, never, so when he arrived at their secret place and he didn’t see him, he was surprised, at first, and then scared. What if something happened to him? 

He waited, the more time passed, the colder the air was, but he didn’t want to leave. He sat on the ground, leaning his back against an old oak, and he waited. He probably fell asleep there, because when he opened his eyes the moon was shining bright in the sky and the darkness painted the wood. Baekhyun hadn’t come. 

Maybe he was just tired of him. Maybe he was so excited about getting married that he decided to stop their meetings, maybe he decided they weren’t kids anymore. He felt a pain in his heart. He knew that he couldn’t live without Baekhyun and if being with him meant winning him by killing that deer, he had to try. 

He stood up, ready to go back home, to his warm bed, when he heard something. He knew that he was in a wood, at night, and even if he couldn’t see them, he was probably surrounded by a lot of animals. That thought made him shiver and he started to walk faster. 

He heard it again, he wasn’t alone and the voice in his head that was telling him to turn around to see who, or better, what, was making that noise, won. It was fast, but he was sure to have seen a white spot running through the trees. 

“The deer!” he immediately thought. 

Maybe that was destiny! He knew the animal was fast and that, unlike him, could see in the dark, but he couldn’t miss that chance, so he started to run, following the noise, till suddenly everything was silent again. He was sure that the animal was there, so he hid behind a bush, and hoping not to be heard or seen, he looked in front of him. 

There it was, a beautiful white deer. Now that he was looking at the animal he understood why people thought it was a spirit, or a magical creature, because it was too beautiful, it almost shined in the dark. That animal emanated power, and magic, then why, when it turned around he saw terror in its eyes?

He had never seen a more frightened animal. What did it see? Did it know that he was there, maybe? 

Suddenly the deer started to shake. Chanyeol blinked his eyes and when he opened them the deer disappeared. In front of him, where before there was the beautiful white animal, there was now Baekhyun. He was naked and he was shaking so much that he fell on the ground.

The shock and the surprise suddenly left him, his friend, the man who he loved, needed him, and without thinking twice he took his jacket off and ran toward Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun!” 

As soon as Baekhyun saw him, he saw fear in his eyes, the same that he saw in the deer’s ones. 

“C-Chanyeol? Why are you here?” he asked, even his voice was shaking. 

“ Are you ok?”

“Why are you here?”

Ignoring his question he covered him with his jacket. 

“ Are you ok?” he asked again. 

“Chanyeol, what did you see?”

He was crying. 

“Baekhyun, it’s ok. It’s me, you’re safe.”

“ You saw it, am i right? You saw the deer.”

“ I saw the deer, and then i saw you.”

He still hadn’t understood what happened, but he knew what he saw and he knew that the deer and Baekhyun were one. 

“Legends were true, after all. I knew you were magical, you’ve always been magical to me, Baekhyun, even before i saw this.”

Baekhyun was now hugging him. 

“I’m cursed, Chanyeol. My father, my family, was poor, my ancestors were nothing more than farmers, but my father didn’t want that life, he wanted more, for me, for himself. There was this woman where we lived, everyone said that she was witch, and they were right. She said that she could give my father what he wanted, in exchange she wanted to marry him, she wanted to become the wife of a rich lord and my father accepted it. You see, my father thought to be smarter than a witch, he thought he could take without giving, so once we became rich, once the witch gave us what she promised us, my father didn’t keep his words. Not only he refused to marry her, but he told everyone she was a witch. She was captured and condemned to death, but before they took her away she casted a spell, a curse. Every day, at midnight, i turn into a white deer.”

“ Your father doesn’t know it.”

“He doesn’t, once again he underestimated the witch and when i first changed into the deer i was so scared, i couldn’t tell anyone, not even my father.”

“Baekhyun, your father wants to kill you!” he suddenly said, realizing that killing the deer meant killing Baekhyun. 

“ You have to tell him!” he added. 

“No! He can’t know it!”

“ But Baekhyun, those men will try to kill you!”

“ They won’t. No one ever captured me, i’m too fast for men, no one will kill me.”

“Then why are you scared?”

“Because dying doesn’t scare me. If they kill me, i’d be happy.”

“ Baekhyun, why are you saying this?” he asked, caressing the other’s face. 

“Because i’m tired, Chanyeol. I’m tired of living like this, of keeping this secret.”

“We can run away!”

Baekhyun sadly smiled. 

“ I can’t. I can’t live this wood, i already tried, Chanyeol.”

“ I won’t let you die, Baekhyun.”

“You can’t stop my father, Chanyeol.”

“I will join the competition too.”

He saw the surprise in Baekhyuns’ eyes. 

“I-i was waiting for you earlier, i came to tell you this. I want to win so i can set you free, i know you want to marry for love, i know we’re just friends but at least i could make you happy and i’d keep you safe and-”

Baekhyun kissed him. 

He could feel his naked body pressed against his, his tongue opening his mouth and his hands, that he loved so much, touching him. 

“ Marrying you would make me happy Chanyeol because i’d marry the man i love” he said, interrupting the kiss, their noses touching. 

“ You...love me?”

“ Since the first time i saw you, Chanyeol, and i was scared, because i knew that i couldn’t have you.”

“ You always had me, Baekhyun, always!”

The cold air of the night hit his body as soon as he took his clothes off, making him shiver, but he didn’t care. He was ready to freeze to death if the last thing he could remember before dying was the touch of Baekhyun’s hands on his body, his warm mouth leaving a wet trail of kisses down his body. 

Baekhyun’s skin was soft and smelled like the wood. He kissed every inch of his perfect body, he got lost in his body. 

The moment he slowly pushed himself inside him, the moment he felt him around his cock, moaning his name, he understood that he would have done everything for him, that he would have died for him. He would have killed for Baekhyun 

They stayed there, under the night sky full of stars, next to each other, their bodies still sweaty and warm, he could see his own semen shining between Baekhyun’s thigh, he looked so beautiful, he looked magical. 

“ My father will allow you to marry me just if you kill me.”

Chanyeol hugged him harder. 

“ He wants to see a white deer dead, i will give it one to him.”

“ But Chanyeol, white deers are rare!” 

“ Once you told me that your garden looks like a painting thanks to me. Your garden and this wood can give me the colors to also create a painting.”

Baekhyun rolled on his side, to look at him. 

“What do you mean?”

“ I know herbs and plants, i know how to obtain colors from them. I know how to obtain a white substance that i can use on a deer.”

“ My father is not that stupid”

“ Your father just wants you to get married, trust me, it will work.”

“ But you still have to catch that deer.”

“ I’m good, believe me, i will win.”

“How can you be so sure? Chanyeol, all the other men want me too, they will do everything they can to win.”

“ They want money, they want power and yes, i know those men will do everything they can to win you, but i have something they can’t have” he said, rolling over him. 

“ I already won you and nothing can stop a man in love. I will do everything i can to keep you!” he said before kissing him. 

They made love again and again, till the sun came out and their bodies were tired, but satisfied. 

He knew his plan was not perfect and a lot of things could go wrong, but he had to try, no one could take Baekhyun away from, him. 


	3. The end

The day of the hunt arrived and before he could reach the other men he stared, with a satisfied look, the white deer in front of him. 

“ What if it is going to rain or the animal is going to jump into the river?” asked Kyungsoo, who helped him. 

“ It won’t rain, and the river is dry. Last time it rained it was months ago. This deer will die as a white deer” he said before letting the animal free in the wood

He would have never forgotten Baekhyun’sfather’sr face when he announced his name and the way he looked at him but he didn’t care. By the end of the day he would have married the man he loved, and that was what mattered. 

“Bring me the dead body of the white deer and you will marry the most beautiful man of this reign. Good luck” exclaimed the man before everyone spurred their horses. 

Right before his horse started to gallop toward the wood Chanyeol turned around to look at Baekhun. Their eyes met and Baekhyun’s smile gave him all the strength he needed. 

Unlike the other men he knew the wood. He knew that he would have been faster walking, so as soon as he reached the middle of the wood, he left his horse there and went on alone. 

“Where are you?” he asked himself, looking everywhere for the white painted deer, his arch ready in his hands. 

Suddenly he heard men screaming and the noise of many horses galloping. 

They saw it, it meant that the deer was near and it was running right to him and he was right. The deer didn’t take a lot before appearing in front of him, if he didn’t move in time the animal would have run over him. 

He smiled. The deer was going right where he wanted it to be and he had to thank the men who with their horses and screams scared the animal, pushing it in the only place of the wood where it didn’t have escapes. 

When he reached it, the animal was in trap. The dry river was too deep for him to jump without risking its life, the trees were too deep there and the deer was looking around, scared, it understood that it was doomed the moment he appeared in front of it. 

“I’m sorry, i really am!” he exclaimed, while his arrow flew in the air, ending up in the deer’s body.

When all the other men arrived they saw him right next to the dead animal and they knew that they lost, the son of a gardener won and they lost. He knew he was surrounded by angry men and that he was in danger, so he was relieved when he saw Baekhyun and his father riding their horses toward them. 

“ My son wanted to see with his eyes the winner and i wanted to be sure of what happened in the woods” he explained. 

He smiled, grateful to Baekhyun who probably knew that once those men realized he won, they could have tried to kill him. 

“It seems that we have a winner” said his father, looking with disgust at him and the dead deer. 

He did it. He won. 

  
  
  
  


Going to sleep every day with Baekhyun’s warm body against his, and waking up seeing his smile, was the part he loved the most about their marriage. Baekhyun’s father never really approved their union, but they didn’t care. They were happy and in love and everyone in the reign loved them. 

There was another thing that Chanyeol loved. Every night he ran in the wood, following a beautiful white deer, following his husband, looking after him.

Making love in the wood made them feel free. 

The white deer became a legend, even if sometimes someone still said to have seen it. Once Chanyeol heard a man saying to have seen a white deer running together with a naked man in the wood. 

  
  



End file.
